Detection and tracking of independently moving objects from a scene can be important in video surveillances, for example. When images are captured using a moving camera, the detection and tracking problems can become more complex because the camera motion tend to induce a motion in all pixels of the image. Some conventional approaches for detecting moving regions may rely on the stabilization due to the camera motion using parametric motion models and defining moving pixels as the ones that have not been stabilized. In addition, other conventional approaches in motion detection and tracking may assume that the scene can be approximated by a plane (i.e. a flat ground), and thus, image transformation tend to be modeled as a 2D affine or projective transformation.